


Touch

by CandyDragonGuts



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Body Worship, Johnny is fuckin touch starvedddddd, Kinda, Other, Reader fic - Freeform, reader is gender neutral and not super specified, touch starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:02:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28449612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandyDragonGuts/pseuds/CandyDragonGuts
Summary: You are one of Johnny Silverhand's regular escorts. You know what he likes and doesn't like pretty well at this point. In the middle of a session with him you decide you just want to look at him. touch him. Johnny isn't used to that. He isn't used to being handled that gently at all.
Relationships: Johnny Silverhand/Other(s), Johnny Silverhand/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 83





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

> I want....to touch...the man...so bad...and god idk, i feel someone like him wouldn't be the touchy feely type, soooo...here we are. I'm a fake gamer and havent played yet im just so horny for keanu reaves cyber man no regrets pls enjoy this traditional reader smut

“What are you doing?” Despite the question, Johnny’s tone was disinterested.

“What you wanna leave? You still have like 30 minutes left,” you had straddled his lap. Johnny was already half dressed, wearing his briefs and tank top. He wasn’t one for pillow talk or post sex cuddles.

“God damn, can a dude take a breather. I’m paying you, you don’t have to be so needy,” he huffed, pulling out another cigarette. This was probably the closest to pillow talk anyone ever got. Or what you got, at the least. You ignored his catty remark and remained on his lap. You tenderly pushed up his tank top, revealing his toned stomach and abs. “What, did you forget what my exquisite physique looked like already?” he grinned smugly.

You kept your eyes down, not from shame, but admiration. To be honest you never had that much time to just...look at him. You felt his soft breathing under your fingers. You pushed your hands up slowly, forcing his top to unveil more of his skin. You felt his eyes on you, even though he had his dark sunglasses on.

He chuckled, “Whatever, baby, touch me if you want. I don’t mind.” He took a deep drag from his cigarette. He tilted his head back and let the smoke escape his lips. You stayed quiet, spreading your fingertips along his chest. You lightly dragged your nails down, trailing red marks as you did. Another deep breath from Johnny. But not from smoking, this time. He kept his head tilted back. You continued looking over him, drinking in as much as you could. He looked good. He always looked good. And the vain asshole knew it. Your hands slid to his sides and you tightened your grip ever so slightly. Johnny flinched underneath the sensation.

“You okay?” you asked genuinely.

“Yeah, whatever, why wouldn’t I be?” he replied quickly, bringing his cigarette back to his mouth.

“Hm…” you hummed, feeling down his narrow hips. You gently messaged around the dip of his hips.

“Oh, fuck…” a raspy grunt escaped from Johnny. He immediately shut up and tried to act like he hadn’t done anything.

You tilted your head and cocked an eyebrow in speculation. You felt something getting hard underneath you. “Oh…” you realized what was happening. “Really?”

“What,” he was looking to the side as he flicked the butt away.

Ah, so that’s how he was going to play it. “Hm, nothing I guess…” you brought your hands to his stomach, thumb stroking up his happy trail. He wriggled slightly at the touch. His member twitched under his briefs. You smiled a little.

Johnny was clearly getting frustrated, trying to act unperturbed. “What are you smiling about, joytoy…”

“You seem to be enjoying this…” you whispered. You ghosted your hands up to his broad shoulders and felt down his arms. You brought up one hand to his neck, letting the other stroke down to his collarbone. He was breathing heavier now. A sad thought crept into your head. Does he never get touched like this? It must really all be hard, rough fucking and nothing in between. Nothing slow, nothing sensual...nothing to build up. It wasn’t surprising that not many clients wanted any foreplay, but for someone like Johnny Silverhand to not have anything like this? It made your heart sink.

Your thoughts were interrupted by Johnny’s soft moaning. “Don’t stop…”

You ran your thumb over his lip and he parted them, allowing you to dip it in. He gently bit on it, to your surprise. You shifted in his lap, propping yourself up a little better. Hesitating at first, you gingerly pulled his sunglasses off and put them aside. His dark eyes stared back at you. He was hard to read, most of the time. You placed your palm on his cheek and he leaned into it, just, so slightly. No one would ever believe you. Johnny Silverhand being so...soft? So gentle? The rockerboy himself, known for _only_ going hard. You ran your free hand down his neck slowly, feeling his heart beating under the tender flesh. You continued to his shoulder, down his arm, and onto his silver hand. You slid your palm into it and intertwined your fingers. Still quiet, still slow, you leaned in and kissed him. You released his hand and cupped his face, fingers under his jaw. You brushes your fingers along his skin, the kiss deepening. His breathing was so shallow and he was still just as quiet as you were. You pulled back to catch some air yourself when you heard him whisper. “Fuck me…fuck me right now…” He slid further down on the bed and you pulled his cock out from his briefs. It was slick with precum which widened your eyes. “Take an eyeful, but...not long, baby…” he panted gently.

You didn’t make him wait any longer. You positioned yourself over his swollen head and slowly sank onto it. His hips twitched and bucked, wanting to go fast and hard. “Wait, wait…” you tried to calm him down. “Try to stay still,” you brought your hips up and down at an agonizing pace.

“Fuck...fuck…” he breathed out. “You’re driving me crazy…”

“I know,” you teased. “But...you’re liking it, aren’t you?”

“Yeah...yeah, I fuckin’ am…” he bit his lip. You leaned forward and dragged your nails down his chest to his naval. He arched his back and groaned, “Holy fuck…why is that so good…” You didn’t answer, and started to pick up the pace. Johnny moaned approvingly, craning his head back. “Ah, fuck...yeah, yeah...faster…”

You brought your mouth to his and kissed him with more force than before. He brought his arms up to your waist and back. His non-metal hand scratched down your back. You hissed slightly but didn’t stop him. Straightening up, you rocked your hips against his with even more speed. He felt up your hips and gripped them roughly.

“Don’t stop...don’t stop...fuck...I’m gonna cum…” he moaned again. “Fuck, oh my god...don’t...don’t stop…” His grip tightened and he arched his back. “Fuck, fuck, fuck…” he bucked his hips as he came undone. His orgasm shot through him like waves and his body went limp. “God damnit, baby…” he gasped. You laughed softly and leaned forward, wiping the sweat off his brow. You gave him a gentle kiss on the lips. He kissed you back. Even Johnny seemed surprised by it. He looked away quickly, “Alright, alright, get off me. I need to shower now because of you…”

You shook your head with a small smile. “Sure thing, Mr. Silverhand…” You pulled yourself off him and started to clean yourself up. There was a strange silence between the two of you, until he broke it.

“Why...why did you do that?”

“Do...what?” you looked over at him as you got dressed.

He zipped up his pants and adjusted his shirt. “That...whatever the hell that was,” he gestured vaguely in the air.

You shrugged, “I never really...get to look at you that much.”

He opened his mouth to reply but stopped. He scratched as his neck and grabbed his sunglasses. “Well, you’re not getting paid extra or anything, I don’t care how much you made me cum.”

“You know,” you ignored his shitty behavior, “if you ever want...that again, or something different than the usual...you can always ask.” You tried to be subtle. “Like...it doesn’t have to be a pump and dump kinda thing every time.”

“Don’t insult me like that, I last much longer than anything to be considered a pump and dump,” he slipped his boots on.

“That’s...not what I meant,” you rolled your eyes. “Just...it can be a little...slower. Take our time, you know?”

“Why the fuck would I do that,” he was lighting up another cigarette.

“Just something to consider, I guess, I don’t know, fuck me,” you sarcastically sat on the bed. “I’ll see ya around,” you waved lazily as he started to leave. He paused at the door and looked over his shoulder slightly.

“Thanks...it was...nice…” he mumbled and slammed the door behind him.

“Hm…” you shook your head. “Poor guy...”


End file.
